Photograph
by The-Bubbling-Pipe
Summary: Some people believe that a photograph traps part of their soul. Tweek Tweak believes this. Minor Creek


Tweek Tweak had several fears. Gnomes, kidnappers, even his best friend Craig sometimes. But his biggest fear was possibly the most ridiculous one. Tweek Tweak had a fear of having his picture taken.

This fear had started at the young age of 4. He wasn't allowed to watch normal children's programming, as his parents thought that was what gave the twitchy blonde nightmares. So Tweek watched documentaries.

This is what gave the blonde nightmares though. The real world was far more terrifying than make-believe.

At this moment he was watching a documentary where the people, some native tribe somewhere, believed that each time a picture was taken of them, a bit of their soul was captured.

This intrigued the young mind of the Tweak boy. What if these people were right? He'd already had so many pictures of him taken as a baby. If they were right, how much soul did Tweek Tweak have left? How much more soul could he spare before he faded to nothing?

It was on this day that Tweek swore to never have another picture taken of him.

However, the world had other plans. His parents continued to attempt to take pictures and school pictures were compulsory.

The other children saw the way that the blonde ducked and dived to avoid the lens. How he screamed and gasped. The children were cruel, and thought it was fun to torture Tweek with cameras of their own. Always, at least half the roll of film was used to haunt Tweek.

This was how Tweek Tweak became one of the most photographed boys of his age.

This teasing continued until the age of 14. The routine of Tweek's day being filled with photographic terror. This terror became worse as technology allowed each person to have an endless supply to the ability to photograph.

But at the age of 14, Tweek began to grin and bear it. This is because there was an arm around his waist. An arm belonging to one Craig Tucker. And Tweek knew Craig would want pictures to remember the day they became a couple.

Clyde Donovan had taken a picture that day. He would later state that Tweek was glowing in joy. But in reality, there was an angelic type halo surrounding the pale boy. He put this down to the cell phone cameras poor quality.

After this event, Tweek reverted to his old ways. And Craig protected him from the terrifying flashes as best he could. But Craig couldn't be everywhere with Tweek. And Tweek's peers picked on him even worse, as his fear began to seem more and more childish. All the photos were discarded, simply fun at the time of torment.

If anyone had bothered to look at these photos, they may have noticed the exact same flaw that Clyde had.

The next time so many cameras were pointed at Tweek, and he wasn't attempting to shy away from them, was highschool graduation. He was actually really happy that day. Some would later say the smile on his face looked like his face would split in half. He was so happy because, after 18 years, he could finally escape the torment of these small town hicks and their cameras.

Hundreds of photos with Tweek in them were taken that day. One of these was in the possession of Kenneth McCormick. He managed to scrounge together enough money to purchase a cheap camera. Kenny wanted to remember this day. The last day everyone would be together before departing for the rest of their lives.

Kenny loved one particular picture. It wasn't because of the people in it. No, it was more so Craig's group than his own. He loved it because of a fault. It appeared so that Tweek's body seemed glowing, lifelike. But the best part were his coffee coloured eyes. They appeared to follow you around. Kenny was quite proud of his photographic abilities.

The last time Tweek was captured in photographic memory was his wedding day, at the age of 21. They both looked so handsome that day. Craig in a dark blue suit, the biggest and only smile ever seen on his face, trademark blue chullo hidden in Tweek's pocket (Something blue Craig had said. And, as an afterthought, something old). Tweek was just as handsome. In fact, some may have said beautiful instead, as his more feminine features seemed to be enhanced by his delighted expression. He wore a dark green suit, matching the summer environment of South Park, and his eyes were wide with joy. Those coffee coloured orbs seemed to absorb the light and reflect it back out. It was a very simple affair, but one filled with joy and love. It was perfect.

Tweek was making his way down the aisle, walking to his beloved Craig. But that's when Craig's face turned to shock, then horror. Tweek didn't know why his future husband looked so appalled. Maybe he had changed his mind, that would simply break Tweek.

But Tweek was already broken. He fell to the ground, eyes still wide open, reflecting everything in sight.

What they were reflecting was a camera lense.

The funeral was held a few days later, a simple affair like the wedding was supposed to be. Craig was in his dark blue suit, but his face was apathetic, the light gone from his eyes. This was not a joyous affair.

Tweek's coffin was wide open, allowing everyone to see his face one last time. Craig took one last picture of his love, before closing the lid. He was almost happy that the boy could no longer be traumatised by his fears. Almost.

Craig developed the photos. The camera had been the same for both the wedding and funeral. Craig thought it was only fitting.

But Tweek was not in any photo after he died. There were pictures of an empty coffin, an aisle with no one on it, despite the obvious panic surrounding one spot.

The last picture of Tweek Tweak was him walking down the aisle. Craig choked back sobs when he realised what had happened. The picture Tweek moved around the picture on a daily basis. This was Tweek's life now. For the blondes soul had become trapped in the picture.

Because some of Tweek's fears were not as silly as they first appeared.

**Crappy story is crappy.**

**It was a good idea though right? I probably screwed it up so bad. **

**Read and review (Or flame if you want)**


End file.
